


Bleeding John (Fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Digital pencil art. John is bleeding





	Bleeding John (Fanart)

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipOes_oddfz3wvuS74csdtG2TLpotIlx3hFSI_kABY6ROtxHt531JHT8catA5k1yrA?key=b2RlUXZVdzhMQkFCc2hYbWxUc2RLUk9wSjZUNXB3&source=ctrlq.org)


End file.
